Chapter 7-Insurgency Gizmo
(The two were soon transported to a lone room with a series of computers, complete with a door bearing the One-Earth logo. Gizmo kept his eyes open and sniper armed, while Nightcrawler worked at the nearby computer.) Nightcrawler: Got it just got control of the Mansion's teleporter. Insurgency Gizmo: '''(sighs) It can't be that easy... '''Nightcrawler: When your Kurt attacked me, he exposed his security protocols. Insurgency Gizmo: '(surprised) Meaning, you stole his password. I'm starting to like you, blue. '''Nightcrawler: '(grins) So you say?( A few seconds later, she noticed Gizmo was venturing out) Hey, where are you goin'? The plan was to— 'Insurgency Gizmo: '(grins) It won't be long. Trust me. I'll be back. (Gizmo's departure from the teleporter room left Nightcrawler to grumble to himself. He was needed here to keep an eye out and communicate with the Insurgency from a place where they could be ready to leave at any time. He just hoped Gizmo wasn't doing anything crazy.) (Gizmo finds out the teleporter room which is being watched by Daken and Dazzler) '''Regime Dazzler: I feel bad for Superboy. Regime Wolverine: He suffered more than the others. Regime Dazzler: Are we really doing the right thing,love? Regime Wolverine: Sometimes I think my hatred towards my father clouds my judgement. I mean, it made sense to protect the innocents. Regime Dazzler: Yeah. Simply after what happened to the Professor, McCoy and Larry. But I think we're really going too far. Regime Wolverine: I know. But I don't think she's gonna kill the other Dick Grayson. She's just trying to catch our Dick Grayson. Regime Dazzler: What will happen after this? Do you remember what Rogue did to Bobby? What happened to Red Arrow? Regime Wolverine: Don't worry, honey. I can comfort you anytime. (Dazzler smiled to Daken, then the couple had a passionate kiss until suddenly, Daken notices something wrong with the teleporters) Regime Wolverine: What the hell is the matter with the teleporters? Insurgency Gizmo: (appears) Going somewhere? Regime Wolverine: How did you? (Daken tries to attack Gizmo. But he steps in a landmine which exploded in his foot. Knowing that, Dazzler attacks Gizmo furiously. But Gizmo shoots her down. Then, she gets up and prepares to fight.) Insurgency Gizmo: You will fail, heroine? (Gizmo (Insurgency) vs Dazzler (Regime) Begin) (Dazzler lost the focus on the fight and got easily defeated) Insurgency Gizmo: You're just a girl. (looks at the core) Payback Time! (Daken wakes up and noticed that Dazzler lost the fight.) Regime Wolverine: Gizmo! (angrily attacks him. but he is pushed aside) What you are planning to do... Stop... Now. Insurgency Gizmo: (grins) It's not what I'm doing. It's what I already did. Regime Wolverine: Hmph. Maybe I was too careless before. Prepare to die. (Gizmo (Insurgency) vs Wolverine (Regime) Begin) (Despite the powers of Adamantium, Daken was no match for Gizmo's intellect.) Insurgency Gizmo: '''(grins) The big finale's comin' up. And you've got a front row seat. (As Gizmo returned, he could see Nightcrawler wasn't looking so happy right now.) '''Insurgency Gizmo: We got to get a move on. Nightcrawler: '''What did you do, Gizmo?! The reactor's gone haywire! '''Insurgency Gizmo: First rule of warfare: take out command and control. This space hotel's one out of a few keys we need to take out Jean's regime. Nightcrawler: '''(yells) Darn it! You've jeopardized the whole mission! '''Insurgency Gizmo: Jean Grey is my priority, not your Dick Grayson. Nightcrawler: '(quickly opens a communication link) Dick! This is Kurt! We've got the X-Mansion, but we've got a problem; the reactor's gonna blow, and the whole mansion with it! '''Insurgency Nightwing: '(asks over the link) Can you stop it? 'Nightcrawler: '(turns to Gizmo, who shook his head from side to side) It's a runaway. You've got three hours to free our Dick. 'Insurgency Nightwing: '(assuring everything is ok) We're almost there. Nightwing out. '''Nightcrawler: I'll have to teleport everyone off. Insurgency Brother Blood: (talking through the communicator) Nice job, Kurt Wagner. Nightcrawler: Thanks. But my hands got full. What do you want? Insurgency Brother Blood: I need to borrow Gizmo! Insurgency Gizmo: What for? Insurgency Brother Blood: There's something which can upgrade the weapon at Avengers Tower. I need you to get it for me. Nightcrawler: Does Nightwing know that? Insurgency Brother Blood: He would have insisted on doing it himself. I need to be the one to do it. Insurgency Wolverine: And besides, Nightwing is the head of the Insurgency. If he dies, it dies with him. Nightcrawler: Brother Blood sacrificing himself to save Nightwing? Now that's something you don't see everyday. Insurgency Gizmo: 'Send over the coordinates. And any information on what you need. (At Bludhaven, the sewers) '''Insurgency Nightwing: '(Accompanied by Red Arrow,Iceman and Beast Boy, the Insurgency leader pushed the communications link button in his ear and gave a command) Rose, get your people into position. Occupy any law enforcement you can. 'Insurgency Ravager: '''Yes sir, Dick! I'm on it! (Deathstrike was frustrated. The Ravager of this world was nothing as he thought he was. He had assumed his daughter to have fully embraced her destiny as an assassin who would destroy the Teen Titans someday, but it turned out she was just a woman taking orders from Dick Grayson, and his 'followers' went along with it. Even with him being locked up in his cell.) '''Deathstroke: '(mocking Ravager) "Yes sir, Dick." "Can I help you with your training?" (Finally, there was a clicking sound. He noticeRavagerna sad unlocked the doorDeathstrokege stepped out aRavagerna looked at the floor, not able to look him in the eye.) Hehehehe, feels good to be free. '''Insurgency Ravager: He's going to kill me. Deathstroke: Don't worry about that loser. (bringing his daughter's chin up to look at him) Let's go. We got some things to do.(As he left, it seems that Rose was not happy with her father. She was blissfully unaware of the glare given to him). (Back at the Prime universe, the heroes were continuing to try and fix Cyborg's cosmic Treadmill, but one thing was clear.) Cyborg: We can try to fix it. Kid Flash: 'I don't know if we can fix it guys. '''Raven: '(agrees with Kid Flash): I would have to agree with you, Wally. '''Rogue: we should call for McCoy... Wolverine: 'Or maybe we can keep trying, babe. '''Jean Grey: '(agrees with Logan) Logan is right. This may be their only way home. (Back at the Alternate Universe) (Havok is in the Avengers Tower, where Rogue needed him) '''Regime Havok: '''Make it quick, Rogue. I'm needed at Genosha. '''Regime Rogue: I found anomalies. Regime Havok: Like tears in the fabric of space-time. I got your message. Get to the point! Regime Rogue: I think these are places where the duplicates arrived.(shows him more info. on the screen) This one might be the source of the transfer. Regime Havok: '''The Insurgency... '''Regime Rogue: I don't know...yet. It's just a theory... Regime Havok: Jean Grey doesn't want "theories", she wants facts. Why did you come to me with this?!(Rogue was puzzled at first, didn't know what to say until Havok sighed in annoyance) Send the coordinates to Kid Flash. He can confirm your theory faster than anyone. Regime Rogue: (does so, while didn't hear or notice any punching sounds behind her) Done. Anything else?(turns around and sees Gizmo, standing over Havok who was now handcuffed) Insurgency Gizmo: '''(sarcastically) Nice detective work. But you're too late. '''Regime Rogue: (takes off her gloves) I hope you don't mind if I lay my lips on yours, Sugar. (Gizmo (Insurgency) vs. Rogue (Regime) Begin!) (Gizmo showed what he learned at HIVE Academy and subjugates Rogue) Insurgency Gizmo: Too easy. You're too predictable for me, babe. (Havok breaks free from his restraints) Insurgency Gizmo: I knew it wouldn't hold you for much longer. Regime Havok: You have been offered the amnesty. You should have taken it. Insurgency Gizmo: And miss the chance to exact my revenge on those who tortured me? Regime Havok: So, Dazzler and Daken were caught. If you want a fight, I'll give it to you. Insurgency Gizmo: You are just an obsolete brother of a deceased great mutant. Regime Havok: (enraged for having been compared to his brother) THAT...DOES IT. I'll make you pay for this insult, asshole. Insurgency Gizmo: Go ahead. Impress me, Alex Summers. (Gizmo (Insurgency) vs. Havok (Regime) Begin) (Despite his immense firepower, Havok was no match for Gizmo) Insurgency Gizmo: Didn't impress me even a bit. Even your brother would be match for me. (Gizmo enters in the area where he finds a armor made by Tony Stark and a rocket launcher which can attach to the armor) Insurgency Gizmo: '(speaks through the communications link) This is Gizmo to Kurt. I got the package. You figure out how to use the main teleporter yet? '''Nightcrawler: '(speaks through the communications link) Yup. Now I can easily teleport you anywhere without using my powers. 'Insurgency Gizmo: '(speaks through the communications link) Alright(nods) Send me to the Principal. '''Nightcrawler: Hope it was worth it.(finishing the transporter. Now that Kurt has gained access to the X-Mansion, he would have to make sure to teleport everyone else off before the mansion self-destructed. He opened one more teleportation link to ensure the others were all prepared) Dick. Are you ready? We have 45 minutes now. (Back with Insurgency Nightwing and his team) (Meanwhile, Insurgency Nightwing, Red Arrow, Beast Boy and Iceman came across a ladder which would lead them directly to Prison Island. He was letting the displaced Starfire and her friends know that this was the point of no return, and things would indeed get ugly in there. Roy, Garfield and Bobby nodded towards Dick, letting him know that he and his comrades were with him all the way). 'Insurgency Nightwing: '(gave the word to the rest of his team through a shared communications link) We're in position. Commence assault. Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men:Mutants Among Us